


My Freedom is Yours

by Alyx_Aizawa



Series: BOTW OC'S GALORE [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Autistic Link (Legend of Zelda), Based on a dream I had, Depressed Link (Legend of Zelda), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Gore, OC-centric, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, mild body horror, the dragon riding didnt make the cut unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Aizawa/pseuds/Alyx_Aizawa
Summary: Engrid is a werehorse, blessed by the Lord of the Mountains.Link is a depressed adventurer, his lack of friends a staple on his mind.What happens when the two meet?
Relationships: Link/Original Character(s)
Series: BOTW OC'S GALORE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968898
Kudos: 10





	My Freedom is Yours

Link set his sights on a beautiful horse. He had never seen any horse like it. Its beautiful blue hues contrasted nicely with its dark gray mane. It's dark blue blanket pattern was a rare sight but that wasn't what made it unique. No, the fact that it was half stalhorse made it stunning.  
  
The spine of the horse split the flesh and poked through, glowing in the moonlight. The horse's legs morphed into skeleton the farther down it went. Ribs shone through the side, in between raw flesh. The flesh didn't look rotten, probably preserved by the snow and icy winds. Lastly, the horse's face was torn off, giving it a hollow look. But Link knew it was alive, he could feel it.  
  
Now, if only he could ride it.

* * *

Engrid loved his werehorse form, even though it was half dead. He felt free, freer than he's ever been. But that wasn't always the case. Back in his home town, turning into a half horse half stalhorse generally wasn't accepted. He only discovered his powers recently, so recently in fact, that it hasn't even been a full year.  
  
So far he's been banished from Lurelin Village, traveled across the world to try to find the Lord of the Mountains, and somehow ended up in the Hebra snowfield after he fell asleep. It was if his horse form was called towards something.  
  
Or someone. He watched as a blond Hylian stared at him, absolutely mesmerized by his appearance. Feeling his ego inflate, Engrid prances around and generally shows off. He lets out a whinny and rears up on his hind legs. It's in this state of arrogance, that he makes his mistake.  
  
The moment he takes his eyes off of the Hylian is the moment they strike. He suddenly feels a weight on his back and is so shocked that he doesn't fight it. He feels a hand petting his mane and feels the weight of the Hylian shift. Breath by his ear sends a shiver down his spine.  
  
"Easy, horse. My, you're a beautiful one." Engrid feels himself blush, internally grateful that he's a horse right now. He neighs and tries to buck the Hylian off of his back. Unfortunately, the Hylian is very good at riding horses. The Hylian holds on with all their might and chuckles when he tires himself out.  
  
"You're a feisty one, aren't ya? I know what can calm you down." The Hylian pulls out an apple and offers it to him. He snorts but eats the apple anyways. What? It's free food.  
  
"There, better?" The Hylian grins softly, almost angelic. Engrid can feel himself falling for this boy. Engrid gets knocked out of his thoughts by the firm kick to his side. Oh yeah, this Hylian wants a ride. He smirks as well as a horse can. Oh, he'll give him a ride alright.  
  
He kicks off into a gallop right away, startling the Hylian on his back. The Hylian wraps his hands around his broad neck and squeezes his eyes shut. After a while, the Hylian peeks through one eye and unwraps himself from Engrid's neck. He lets out a whoop and smiles widely. Engrid's heart skips a beat.  
  
Too cute.  
  
Distracted by the Hylian, Engrid doesn't see the rock in his path. He trips, his legs folding out from underneath of him. The Hylian flies off of him and lands in a pile of snow. He picks himself up and makes his way towards the Hylian, embarrassed. The Hylian pops out of the snow, takes one look at his embarrassed posture, and starts laughing.  
  
"Did you trip?!" The Hylian exclaims. He turns his head away and if he was human he would be blushing to his ears. "Nevermind, that's a stupid question. Horses can't talk... _but they can listen_." The Hylian looks like they just had a revelation. A blazing determination fills their eyes.  
  
"I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Link."  
  


* * *

  
Link is very talkative, he finds out. Link talks about everything and anything. He talks about his journey to slay Calamity Ganon and how stressful it is. He talks about his favorite food, which is meat curry, but often has to eat fried wild greens. He talks about the memories he lost and how he plans to regain them.  
  
Engrid slowly becomes more and more invested in Link's life. He lives to him smile, loves to make him laugh, and hates to see him cry. That's why when he's not in the Hebra Snowfields as his horse form, he's trekking across Hyrule to get to him.  
  
Engrid snaps back to the present when he hears Link's voice. His ears perk up and he listens attentively.  
  
"Sometimes I feel like you're my only friend." Engrid whinnies and nudges Link's head. Link smiles slightly before frowning again.

"I always have trouble connecting with people. I'm too blunt, I cant pick up sarcasm, and social cues go out the window. I always seem to gravitate towards people though. I always get hurt by the littlest things too. One time, I blurted out a question that was too invasive to ask. The way they looked at me, it made me feel horrible. I started tearing up the moment they left." Engrid settles down around Link, trying to comfort him. It seems to work a little as Link laughs softly.  
  
"I know you will always be there for me, even though you disappear during the day. That's fine with me, as long as you stay by my side during the night." Engrid neighs fondly. He loves Link, he's sure of it.  
  
Now if only Link knew...  
  


* * *

Engrid was getting closer, he just knew it. The way the rocky terrain slowly became covered in snow alludes to the fact that's he's getting closer. Then, why does he have a bad feeling about this?  
  
Link was silent these nights. He barely said a word. They were getting closer and closer to the white-maned lynel. It made Engrid feel uneasy. Finally, on the last night, Link said something. But what he said chilled Engrid to the bones.  
  
"I'm gonna fight the lynel tomorrow. If you don't see me next night...I'm probably dead. Don't wait for me."  
  
Engrid feels himself fade from his horse form, screaming out for Link to stop. Link just smiles, tears streaming down his face. He wakes up with a gasp.  
  
Stumbling, he hurriedly packs his camp and bolts towards where Link was heading. He's so close. Link and the lynel come into view, swords clashing. Almost there. The lynel roars and Link stumbles. No. The lynel raises its sword. NO!  
  
Engrid reaches out his hand.  
  
The lynel slashes Link, the sword cutting deep into the flesh.  
  
Blood spurts from the wound, a cry of pain coming from Link.

Tears stream down his face.  
  
 **"NO."**  
  
Engrid shouts until his throat hurts.  
  
 ** _"NO."_**  
  
The lynel turns to him, its predatory eyes narrowing in on its target.  
  
Engrid pulls out his sword, rage fueling his mind.  
  
The lynel doesn't even see him move.  
  
He plunges the sword into its stomach, driving it deeper and deeper.  
  
The lynel coughs up blood and slumps over.  
  
Engrid abandons his sword, sliding next to Link.  
  
"Please no, Link! _Link!"_ Engrid cups the back of Link's head and holds his hand. Sobs rack his thin frame as holds Link gingerly in his arms. A faint blue glow appears in his peripheral and he spins around, ready to defend Link's dying body.  
  
His eyes widen in shock as he gazes upon the Lord of the Mountains. Their ethereal form stares down at him, two masks merging into one. A chiming sound echoes in his ears and soon he hears their voice.  
  
"Child of the Blessed Ones, what is it that disturbs you." Engrid sucks in a sharp breath before mouthing the words he wishes to say.  
  
"A Hylian life is not a cheap price to pay. You would have to give up your blessing. Is that a choice you are willing to make?" Engrid looks down at the dying body of his love. For him? He would pay the world.  
  
He nods his head.  
  
"Very well. Your wish has been granted." The Lord of the Mountains fades in the wind and he feels his horse form split from his soul. The spirit of his horse form dances around them before leaping into Link's body. Engrid holds his breath.  
  
Link's chest rises and falls, the wound on his torso rapidly fading. He scrunches up his face and opens his eyes.  
  


* * *

Link was dying. That was what he wanted right? Then why did it hurt so much? He felt warm hands on him and felt confusion bubble in his slowing mind. Maybe the lynel was taking him back to its den. But the hands were gentle and he didn't feel the ground move beneath him. Then who?  
  
He heard distant voices before he felt it. Pure life essence filtered into his veins, healing the fatal wounds he acquired fighting the beast. His senses were coming to and he could hear a sharp inhale above him. How did he?  
  
He blinked his eyes open. It took a while for his sight to focus but when it did, it left him puzzled. A boy was hovering over him. His eyes were a piercing blue, like the icy water of this region. His hair, a dark blue and held up into a loose ponytail, cascaded down his shoulder. His skin tan like the wood of a tree. He was stunning.  
  
Link was sure he never meet this man before. But he _felt_ familiar. The warmth in his eyes, the relieved smile on his face, the single dimple on his cheek. It was like they knew him. But that can't be right. He doesn't have friends. Only the horse.  
  
The man starts to speak and Link tries to pay attention. He catches only the last bit.  
  
"...my name is Engrid and we have a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
